Look up in the sky
by starwarsdude8221991
Summary: The idea hit me this is a much darker tail than Darkest Night Staring a Naruto with nothing, sent to a new world as his was dieing, sound familiar?;  Naruto grows up in the streets of Gotham with powers evolving that make him mightier than any mortal
1. Chapter 1

Look up in the sky it a bird it's a plane, no it's Orange?

Faster than a yellow flash

More powerful than a raging Nine tailed fox

Able to leap the valley of the end in a single bound,

This amazing, boy from…..

…..

….

"Curse, that foolish man of ambition," Minato cursed as dashed, "He shall bring this whole world crumbling down around us," the man had his son in one hand a giant shadow loomed behind Ten massive tails. A tail struck the earth as the world cracked. The fourth Hokage was a man who believed, anything could happen including Armageddon. Damn it he never guessed the world would turn out like this, The ten tailed beast a myth at best. Would be his worlds end.

He dashed into a small cave a room filled with seals a small seals painted everywhere. "Sorry your mother isn't here to see you of boy but. I am sorry, but this is all I can give you," he placed a small seal into the container. "Good luck my Son may you live a long and happy life," he smiled ye bit his thumb as a small drop of blood landed on a large seal before the metal container. The metal crib like container soon turned into that of an egg and vanished.

"Minato!" shouted Kushina the red head was bleeding from what was the original cage for the nine tailed fox.

"I am sorry I sent are son to a place where this destruction I hope will never find him," The blond man said as he put his hand around Kushina, I have sealed a part of my soul with him as well as a seal to send a small memory with him shall we?" he asked as he raised his hand up to her waist. She gave a said Smile and took it looking up into his calm blue eyes a true harbor in a cruel storm. The two had a moment of bliss as a white light enveloped. The light became a comment and shot to the stars "It will find him in due time, thank you for all the years we spent together," The Blond man smiled he land foreword and the two kissed. The shadow of the ten tails crashed down again as the world soon caught fire the two were burned not feeling a thing as they looked into each other's eyes.

The planet exploded, under a Red sun, as nine different comets scattered to the far ends of space, as the planet soon vanished from existence.

"WHa?" crooked Naruto as he sat up in his bed narrowly missing the top bunk he rested this face in his right hand as stroked the three whisker like marks on his face. It amazed him how much six marks on his face could distinguish him most kids especially when he was younger enjoyed pointing it out. He had out groan it, but it still kept people from talking to him. Naruto leaped down to the floor the rest were all fast asleep. He looked out the bright moonlight he smirked slightly and opened the window he leaped out of the third story and rolled softly on the cold ground. Sixteen Naruto started to discover he had powers his peers didn't being able to survive without a scratch from any fall, he was stronger than any of the other boys no matter how big soon he was leaping the roof tops and no matter how late he was out a quick nap in the hot sun and it felt like a full nights rest. He leaped up high as he landed on top of a fifty story building he smiled as he ran he need this the cool wind on his face the buzzing of cars ah he loved the night life. The best part was he could hear and see everything nothing was out of his reach he leaped again and again complete lost in the moment as he leaped up and fell the wind rushing past him a broad grin on his face as he twist and landed on his feet. He landed with no issues as he swiped a newspaper dirty but recent "Batman sightings," was the title Naurto rolled his eyes and tossed the thing away. Naruto adjusted his dark orange shirt and jeans as he started to walk the streets of crime ally.

"Batman haha," sounds like something out of an old comic book. Just then screeching wheels not to long after a Junker, spun on its wheels tossing out a large bag as a long black vehicle. "Call me an old comic book character," smiled Naruto as he discovered a lot of cash in that bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note

For those interested in My fan fiction stories it is cause I have been working on writing has been self published its not much in the pay department so for those of you interested you can check it out. I have the web site on my profile. Over all this series will be taking up a lot of my time and fan fiction will continue to be splotchy at best. However since it has been favorite stories; any story on my list is free game to take and use it you are interested just send me a message since I would mind seeing your take on it. Over all things will be slow since I am going to school, working, writing, and righting fan fiction.

Allen G. Davison


End file.
